


Good Puppy

by fairyminseok



Series: Pet Play [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok disapproves of hybrid culture but adopts Baekhyun on a humanitarian whim. Baekhyun just wants to be a good puppy, the <i>best</i> puppy Minseok has ever wanted, could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a short fic for seokmonsters but 3 days later

Minseok isn't really a fan of hybrids. 

Or that is, the way they're caged, controlled, and adopted the same way animals are. With around 98% human DNA, they should, technically, be considered and treated as what they are; nearly entirely human. 

To mankind, who pales at the thought of anything or anyone even frantically different, a hybrid is less. The furry ears, the tails, the fleeting moments in which animal instinct swims to the surface; they're all the Government needs as an excuse for captivity. 

Minseok has always avoided the hybrid culture; the strange innocence they develop growing up caged, the way the hefty adoption fee goes straight to the Government. He especially doesn't have the time for a hybrid, for a roommate that lacks the rights to employment and requires extra attention. 

So even when Lu Han suggests a private adoption agency over coffee -- the same one where he found his snarky cat hybrid boyfriend -- Minseok refuses. 

"All the money goes to them, not the president," Lu Han insists, waving his arms about desperately. "They give it to charities that help hybrid rights. And- and they raise them as equals. No cages, no dog bowls, just a regular house."

"I don't think-" Minseok starts, but Lu Han holds up a finger, interrupts him. 

"Minseok, don't you want a cute puppy friend to cuddle up with on rainy nights?" Lu Han grins, wiggling his finger back and forth in front of Minseok's nose. 

"I want a friend," Minseok says, eyebrow raised. "Not a date."

"You could use a date," Lu Han points out, grin widening. "And come on, friends cuddle, _we_ cuddle."

"You're my best friend," Minseok snaps, ears turning red, "We've always cuddled."

"You have a big, empty apartment," Lu Han continues, and damn his logic. "Leftover food everywhere, couch cushions, cold and sad from lack of use, barren guest rooms, devoid of personal belongings."

"Lu Han," Minseok says with a sigh, eyes darting at the clock of the cafe they're in. They have ten minutes until their lunch break ends. "What about time? I work a lot and I wouldn't be around enough."

"Like you've said many times, they're practically human." Lu Han shrugs. "I work a lot too you know, and Jongdae survives just fine. It’s like they're trapped."

"Jongdae is a cat hybrid," Minseok says with a wrinkle of his nose. "That's different, cats need less attention."

"You're attaching animal characteristics to a boy, Minseok," Lu Han says with an amused twinkle of his eye. "Jongdae actually needs a lot of attention, more than a basic roommate would."

"That's because you're dating," Minseok mutters, slouching back in his chair with a grumble, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Why are you so insistent I do this?"

"Well," Lu Han says, biting his lip and giving Minseok a level stare, plucking his things from the table and preparing to leave, clock inching closer to their break ending. "I think you could use a roommate, and the adoption agency could really use some financial help. They're small and under threat of closure, and one adoption would really help."

"So there's an ulterior motive," Minseok says with a frown, sideways glance thrown at Lu Han as they stand to exit the cafe, the sounds of traffic attacking their ears through the opening door. 

"The centre is a really great place for hybrids," Lu Han says as they turn a corner, approaching the intersection where they usually part ways to their respective offices. "And these hybrids are Jongdae's friends, they're _my_ friends now. I don't want to see them thrown away to people that don't care."

__Minseok sighs heavily, fighting off the pleading sparkle of Lu Han's eyes and the tug at his heart; he's not heartless._ _

__"Look. I'll think about it," Minseok tells him with a half smile, firmly ending the discussion, "I do have a humanitarian side and it’s listening."_ _

__Lu Han grins, clapping him on the shoulder and crossing the street, waving back to say goodbye. He calls something out, but Minseok doesn't catch it, mind on hybrids the entire walk back to the call centre he spends his waking hours at. He continues to think at his desk, frowning into his empty coffee mug._ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__Island Lake Adoption Agency seems non-threatening from the outside, a red two-story house located in the heart of the park district, an upper class area with a multitude of large houses and fancy boutiques. It's a good area, one Minseok remembers wandering through as a teenager, filled with trees and ponds; beautiful and thriving._ _

__It makes him feel a little better, but also a little worse, knowing that this prime location and good care could be taken away, remembering just how fragile Lu Han had made the agency seem._ _

__It's quiet as Minseok enters, bell ringing as the large front door swings shut behind him, noise echoing hollowly in the spacious lobby. There's a front desk -- empty -- and some couches and chairs here and there, also empty. Minseok walks forward hesitantly, glancing around for staff as he tentatively rests his hands on the desk and waits._ _

__He's startled by sudden movement, small puppy-like ears popping up, followed by large eyes and pearly white teeth. The hybrid is cute, hair long and bangs swooping into his eyes, and ears swiveling towards every noise, features soft and slightly square._ _

__"Sorry about that," The hybrid chirps, boyish voice loud as he grins in Minseok's direction, not quite looking at him as fingers tap at a keyboard. "My name is Byun Baekhyun, how may I help y-"_ _

__The hybrid -- Baekhyun -- stops mid-greeting as he finally looks at Minseok, unabashedly checking him out, eyes trailing across Minseok's body at an uncomfortably slow rate before settling on his face, eyes widening comically._ _

__"Hi wow," Baekhyun says, voice developing a breathy quality as Minseok raises an eyebrow. "Are-are you here to adopt me? I mean to adopt a hybrid?"_ _

__The question is stuttered, hopeful, and Minseok holds back a small laugh. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side waiting for the answer, ears and hair flopping in unison , making Minseok hesitate his response, feeling suddenly nervous._ _

__"Yes, my friend Lu Han-"_ _

__"Lu Han!" Baekhyun says loudly, cutting off Minseok with shining eyes. He's trying to look serious, but his tail is wagging sharply, thumping against the side of the desk, fingers curled around the edge in impatience._ _

__"We may be small, but were the best," Baekhyun tells him, seeming to forget about Lu Han, clipped tone suggesting a recited speech. "We have six cats, two rabbits, a squirrel, four dogs and a corgi."_ _

__"Corgis are my favourite dog breed," Minseok says thoughtfully, eyes fixing themselves on Baekhyun's familiar ears and tail, before frowning in confusion. "Corgis _are_ dogs you know."_ _

__"Yes of course," Baekhyun says happily, "But I'm the only corgi here, and I'm _special_."_ _

__Baekhyun leans closer across the counter as he speaks, looking across at Minseok with much more interest than anyone ever has really, and that's including when Lu Han had asked him out in Middle School._ _

__"I'll show you to the individual bedrooms of any hybrid types you may want," Baekhyun says in a more professional voice, stepping around the desk and motioning for Minseok to follow him, tail twitching._ _

__He's about the same height as Minseok, furry ears giving him a tiny advantage. Minseok trails after him absently, telling Baekhyun that he has no interest in the cats or rabbits, hesitating outside the squirrel hybrid, Hani's door, entertained by her sense of humour and soft eyes._ _

__But Minseok discovers he doesn't particularly get along with any of the hybrids, can't get past the awkward silent stage, finding himself looking at Baekhyun with semi-pleading eyes to move on to the next one._ _

__By the time he's met everyone in the agency, he's left without a companion, but does have a better sense of the people Lu Han and Jongdae care so much about, and does have a sense that this isn't like an adoption agency at all._ _

__The whole building had reminded him more of a dormitory, little rooms full of personal belongings and memories, hybrids free to go as they please, as long as they check out at the front desk._ _

__"They used to pay me," Baekhyun chatters as they get back to the front lobby, pressing a finger to his lips and dramatically shushing Minseok, "But we're running low on funds and now I'm just a volunteer. I don't mind though, the job is nice."_ _

__"But you want to be adopted?" Minseok asks, glancing around at the high chandeliers and embroidered couches, wondering why any of them would ever want to actually leave._ _

__"Of course I do," Baekhyun says seriously, and it hits Minseok that this is the only hybrid that's made an impact on him, non-stop chatter that would usually be annoying kind of welcoming to his ears. "We all do. It's nice here, and we're grateful, but it's kind of like being stuck as a child. I want to grow up, see the world, live in a real apartment."_ _

__Baekhyun says it with such fervor, such want, that Minseok finds himself twitching in agitation, decision gears turning circles in his mind. Baekhyun isn't watching him at the moment, but his tail hasn't stopped wagging since Minseok had first walked in and Minseok takes this as a good sign, waits for Baekhyun to look up from whatever he's quickly doing._ _

__"Now that you've seen what we have to offer, will you be adopting today?" Baekhyun says cheerfully, looking at Minseok intensely, hope in his eyes._ _

__"Actually I think-" Minseok asks, smiling gently, eyes crinkling. Baekhyun looks confused, face falling as if he thinks Minseok is going to walk away empty handed. "I was wondering if I could see one more room?"_ _

__"One more room?" Baekhyun echoes, frowning, tail drooping slightly as he surveys Minseok. "I'm afraid I've shown you all-"_ _

__"You haven't shown me your room?" Minseok interrupts with a grin, leaning nonchalantly on the front counter. "That is assuming, you're on the list for adoption?"_ _

__"Oh," Baekhyun exclaims, mouth open and eyes shocked, "Yes of course, I am- I didn't think you wanted-"_ _

__Baekhyun's tail is thumping again, and his ears are on full alert, as he bounds around the desk towards Minseok, stopping inches from him, standing only a fraction too close._ _

__"It's this way," Baekhyun says excitedly, dragging Minseok down the hallway by his wrist, not seeming to care that they've just met. "I'm near the back because I'm -- uh -- known for being loud."_ _

__The way he hesitates on the 'loud' has Minseok raising a single eyebrow as they stand outside the door, one that causes Baekhyun to blush a bright red, ears flat against his head._ _

__"I didn't mean it like-" He stutters, but Minseok laughs quietly and Baekhyun clamps his mouth shut, turning the handle to walk in nervously, looking back at Minseok with apprehension. "This is my room."_ _

__It's a larger room than most of the others, walls filled with tattered posters of kpop idol groups, polaroid photos and what looks like elegantly hand drawn art. A keyboard sits in the corner on a stand, along with some pretty expensive looking recording equipment._ _

__"Most of this stuff I got when they were actually paying me, but I stopped buying things when the other residents got jealous," Baekhyun says, fingers running over white keys, eyes guilty. "Jongdae used to come in here all the time and sing with me though!"_ _

__"Oh!" Minseok says, realization dawning as he notices a certain cat hybrid smiling in most of the polaroid photos. "You're Jongdae's best friend!"_ _

__"You know Jongdae?" Baekhyun says with a fonder grin, tail twitching with some sort of agitation that Minseok can't recognize. "I guess you do, if you know Lu Han."_ _

__"Lu Han's my best friend," Minseok comments, awkwardly sitting down on the edge of Baekhyun's bed, absently running his hands along the fleecy material. "We've known each other since we were children?"_ _

__"Oh are- are you Minseok?" Baekhyun says, landing on the bed beside Minseok, hand touching his for a brief, slightly awkward moment before he pulls it away, grinning in such a way that tells Minseok it was completely on purpose. "I know who you are. You're Lu Han's hot friend."_ _

__"Hot friend?" Minseok repeats, blinking in confusion, startled. "Who says?"_ _

__"Lu Han, Jongdae..." Baekhyun says, wolfish grin on his face just growing larger; though he only looks cuter, unlike the terrifying stretch of features that adorns Lu Han's face when he grins in such a way. "Everyone mostly. They were right."_ _

__"Were they now?" Minseok says, regaining his composure and eyeing Baekhyun appraisingly. He looks past him, and at the bulletin board of photos. "You know, that would look really great on my guest room's wall. The paint colours suit your posters."_ _

__"It would?" Baekhyun says, grin disappearing for a wide eyed stare._ _

__"The equipment, I have a studio I could put those in." Minseok continues, holding back a smile at the hopeful, adoring look on Baekhyun's face. "Jongdae is always coming over to use it. You guys could hangout there together. Him and Lu Han practically live at my place on the weekends."_ _

__"Are you saying-" Baekhyun cuts himself off, getting to his feet nervously, cocky and hopeful demeanor replaced with a kind of apprehension. "Do you want to-"_ _

__"I did say corgis were my favourite," Is all Minseok says, shrugging his shoulders and standing up, preparing to leave the room._ _

__He's stopped by a flash of movement, falling onto the floor in confusion, weight barreling into him, looking up to find himself with a lap full of corgi Baekhyun, tail hitting his thigh and face close to his, pure adoration looking into his eyes._ _

__"Uh," Minseok says intelligently, blinking at Baekhyun, hand instinctively wrapping around his waist to keep him from toppling painfully to the floor._ _

__"Wow," Baekhyun breathes, before regaining some sense of self and pulling back slightly, though he remains straddling Minseok, curled in his lap. "I'm sorry, I just - you're going to take me home?"_ _

__"Only if you get my lap," Minseok says awkwardly, nudging Baekhyun towards the floor, smiling gently at him._ _

__"I'm so sorry," Baekhyun says, though he doesn't look sorry, eyes crinkling, shaking with anticipation. "Sometimes- sometimes when I get excited my dog instincts they-"_ _

__"I know," Minseok tells him, a feeling of out of placeness overcoming him. "So, how do we do this?"_ _

__"Come with me," Baekhyun all but shouts, dragging Minseok down the hall, yelling out that he's being adopted to every door they pass, much to Minseok's mild annoyance. If they're going to live together, Baekhyun's going to have to work on being more quiet._ _

__"So the process takes about a week," Baekhyun informs him, pulling out some official looking forms from underneath the front counter. "Just fill out your personal information, pay the adoption fee and we'll undergo a standard security check, protocol for criminal records, past abuse history, all of that."_ _

__"This feels more like I'm adopting a child," Minseok says in mild shock, reading over the rather hefty form in front of him, filled with questions about his habits, the cleanliness of his home, how open he is to sleeping with another person in his bed._ _

__The last one throws him off a little, as if the adoption centre assumes that he's looking for more than a casual companion. It's beginning to feel as if Minseok's just gone through a speed dating service and is now signing himself away to Baekhyun's charms._ _

__And in a way he is, smiling to himself as he signs his name, pleased with his decision, hoping that Baekhyun is also pleased with this decision. He seems to be, still offhandedly hitting on Minseok every second sentence, tail still wagging in excitement, but Minseok does have his insecurities._ _

__He isn't that great at making friends to begin with, let alone ones of a slightly different species, so it’s kind of alarming that Baekhyun is coming on this strong, acting like they're going to be the best of friends. Minseok mentally frowns in Lu Han's direction, wondering if his insistence of lowkey friendship was just an elaborate lie._ _

__But Lu Han probably was just being honest; after all the rest of the hybrids here had been regular people. Baekhyun is just a special case, and yet here Minseok is, adopting him over all the others there._ _

__"So do I need to pick you up?" Minseok asks warily, "Or are you just going to show up in my apartment with all your boxes one day while I'm half asleep."_ _

__"You'll need to come pick me up," Baekhyun says with a smirk, "Though I would love to just appear. The agency does hire a moving van for me."_ _

__"How much does that cost?" Minseok asks, idea leaping into his mind, "I have a friend with a pick-up truck who could bring your things. There shouldn't be any need for a van."_ _

__"Would you?" Baekhyun asks, and he looks shocked, putting Minseok's information into the computer. "That's so nice."_ _

__"It's just common cou-"_ _

__"You're so nice," Baekhyun coos, reaching over the counter to poke Minseok's cheek. "If I was a cat I would purr. I like you."_ _

__And the I like you, it feels a lot heavier than Minseok thought it would._ _

__

__\--- * ---_ _

__

__It's near silent in Minseok's living room -- boxes piling up, like little towers of stress around him -- and he's not quite sure how to approach this. He's sitting on the edge of his own couch, bottom lip stuck between his teeth and eyes only half on Baekhyun._ _

__It's awkward now that Baekhyun isn't hyperactive, now that they're in the confines of the spacious agency, not in _Baekhyun's territory._ Minseok can see Baekhyun's agitation in his tail, twitching and curled around his thigh as Baekhyun perches nervously on the edge of the other couch, staring at Minseok with some kind of apprehension._ _

__"So,uh-" Minseok starts, pausing to lick his lips, vague hand gestures in the direction of the kitchen. "Do you want an apartment tour, or do you want lunch first, or perhaps we should move these boxes into your new room?"_ _

__"So many choices," Baekhyun says in mock excitement, speaking in what Minseok assumes -- _hopes_ \-- is nervous sarcasm. "I'd like lunch though. Yeah, lunch."_ _

__The way he says the last part is breathless, just like his voice had sounded at the agency, and in a way it calms Minseok's nerves, reminds him that they'd gotten along and they _will_ get along. Every new friendship has that awkward what do we even talk about? phase, and they are just going through one of them. It's just delayed._ _

__"I have leftover pizza in the fridge I think," Minseok says, getting to his feet a little too quickly, looking much to excited for someone going to fetch cheap, cold pizza. Baekhyun doesn't seem to notice, trailing after him like a literal lost puppy, pun intended. "Deluxe or Hawaiian?"_ _

__"Can I have a slice of you instead?" Baekhyun says with a grin, looking more comfortable as he pads through the kitchen and opens the fridge of his own accord, eyeing a half empty case of beer with interest. His original snark is back, and Minseok sighs with relief, beeping of the microwave seeming a little quieter with the tension lifted somewhat._ _

__"I unfortunately, am not for sale," Minseok says halfheartedly, handing Baekhyun a slice of deluxe; there was never a choice really, Minseok _always_ gets the Hawaiian._ _

__"It's okay," Baekhyun says cheekily, ears pointing straight up to catch the tiny noises of Minseok's apartment -- whirring of the living room fan, steady hum of the hot water tank -- as he almost delicately bites into the warm pizza. "I'm sure I can earn a piece of your ass."_ _

__"You have no shame, do you?" Minseok asks incredulously, nearly choking on his food. And yet he can't really scold, because he's yet to do anything to actually _stop_ Baekhyun's comments, silently accepting them._ _

__It's different from how Minseok would normally act, usually shooting down people like Baekhyun, but Baekhyun is his new roommate now, and Minseok didn't pay good money to put down someone so ... cute._ _

__And Baekhyun _is_ cute, eyes scrunching up in happiness, tail wagging and hair flopping with his ears. Adorable even, as he _saunters_ back into Minseok's living, joy on his face as Minseok watches it quite clearly sink in that Baekhyun has a home now, and not just a tiny room in an agency._ _

__"We really should get this stuff into your room and at least slightly unpacked," Minseok comments as he walks up behind Baekhyun. "Lu Han and Jongdae are coming by within the hour."_ _

__Baekhyun's eyes snap around to meet Minseok's at that, mouth opening and tongue sticking out in a very puppy way. "Really?" He exclaims, excitement taking over his features, glancing around the room almost feverishly. "We need to unpack my music stuff first then, I haven't had studio time with Jongdae in so long and you _did_ promise me the studio."_ _

__"I did, didn't I?" Minseok says with a gummy smile, genuine and large as Baekhyun's excitement washes over him; contagious and enticing. "Let's go then. Lu Han is an impatient man and I don't have the energy to listen to both him and Jongdae whine."_ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__Baekhyun settles in well._ _

__Minseok doesn't actually see him much their first week of living together; he's constantly working, and Baekhyun is constantly locked in the studio room with Jongdae. Sometimes Minseok can hear them singing, feeling envious of their melodic voices in harmony, stopping outside the door to listen, ignoring Lu Han's mutters of 'that's creepy' behind him._ _

__They don't get to sit down for proper conversation until halfway through the second week, Minseok stumbling in at nearly 1am, distracted and tired, mind spinning from the sheer busyness of his day._ _

__The apartment is quiet for once; no signs of Baekhyun up at a ridiculous hour, no familiar shrill screams of Jongdae, just beautiful, silent, silence._ _

__Minseok smiles blissfully when he enters the kitchen to see the dishes properly cleaned; counters and table spotless, not a speck of garbage everywhere. Baekhyun's learning, realizing the responsibility of living in a real apartment and not just his own whirlwind dorm room._ _

__It's much like dealing with an eighteen year old on their own for the first time, learning the ways of apartment life away from the watching eyes of a parent, except Baekhyun is twenty three and Minseok seems to be his parent, leaving scolding notes, scowling at the mess, the noise._ _

__He doesn't realize anything is off until he enters his room, shirt half off and eyes lidded with sleep, only to startle at a figure in his bed. It's Baekhyun, sitting on his knees, hands in his lap and tail curled around his thigh, tongue flicking out to lick his lips._ _

__He's barely wearing anything; just a button-up shirt that looks suspiciously like one of Minseok's work shirts, sleeves unrolled and buttons done wrongly, very purposely. Minseok stands frozen, half naked and confused, staring at his roommate-thing, until Baekhyun giggles, collapsing into the blankets with a yawn._ _

__"Oh please continue," He says with a sly smile, purposely raising his eyebrows and giving Minseok a _look_ he really shouldn't. "I don't mind."_ _

__"Why are you even in my room," Minseok grumbles, but he makes no move to kick Baekhyun out, just continues changing. An audience is kind of nice in a way. "I need sleep."_ _

__"That's okay," Baekhyun says, and he's not being devious anymore, just normal, grin friendly, gentle. "I've just been lonely. You're never home and I thought we could you know, _bond._ "_ _

__Minseok raises an eyebrow, concern etching its way onto his features. He sits next to Baekhyun on the bed, feeling an odd kind of guilt realizing he has been gone a little _too much,_ especially for a new friendship. Or whatever this is._ _

__"It's been a busy work week," Minseok mutters, settling down into his pillows, eyes drooping, too tired to really be bothered by Baekhyun looming over him, looking annoyingly delectable. "I'm sorry. I'll be around more next week and we can hangout?"_ _

__Baekhyun nods, enthusiastic and hopeful, resting on his hands, fingers accidentally -- or maybe not, with it being Baekhyun -- brushing the bare skin of Minseok's hip as he settles in. It makes Minseok shiver involuntarily, for more reasons than one, Baekhyun's cold hands startling him._ _

__"Thank you for cleaning," Minseok murmurs, covering his mouth with the back of hand to suppress the yawn threatening to escape. "I was going to scold you about carrying your weight."_ _

__"I'm just trying to earn my slice," Baekhyun says cryptically, toothy grin visible even in the dark of Minseok's room. Minseok is too tired, blinking wearily at Baekhyun for a few moments before he understands what Baekhyun means._ _

__He groans, flipping over and burying his face into his pillow, leg twitching in surprise when Baekhyun's tail lands on the back of his thighs; soft and kind of-_ _

__Minseok can't afford to go there right now, and he curses Baekhyun for being so Baekhyun. Hes weak when his brain isn't functioning at proper speed, and Baekhyun is taking advantage of this, patting Minseok's hair as if he's the puppy._ _

__"Can I sleep here?" Baekhyun asks as Minseok finally starts to doze off. Minseok barely hears him, doesn't register his words, just grunts, sleep wrapping its fingers around his wrist to drag him off._ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__Minseok is warm._ _

__So warm in fact, that he doesn't want to move, turning over and snuggling closer into the warmth encircling him, breathing even and skin tingling. He can't figure out why he's so warm, but he's going to take advantage of it, wrapping his arms around the solid figure in front of him, fingers brushing against a furry tail._ _

__That startles him into full alertness, and Minseok pulls back in shock, eyes wide as he takes in a sleeping Baekhyun, curling into the space where Minseok just was with a small whine, ears flat and tail twitching in agitation, much like a cats._ _

__He looks pitiful like this, little noises escaping his mouth, fingers opening and closing around nothing like a small child's. Minseok is endeared, if only for a moment, before the confusion settles in._ _

__He can't remember letting Baekhyun sleep in his bed, poking the sleeping figure and frowning -- gently -- as Baekhyun stirs, looks at him with a dopey kind of smile, yawning and stretching. Minseok's eyes definitely do not follow the way Baekhyun's shirt rides up to reveal milky skin, nor do they drift a little bit lower to where Baekhyun's sweatpants are sitting too low on his hips, accentuating a soft v-line._ _

__He shakes his head, halfhearted glare turned to Baekhyun's face, where he's met with a self satisfied smile and eyes that crinkle smugly._ _

__"Morning owner," Baekhyun says happily, revealing his teeth, tail thumping against the mattress. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."_ _

__"Please don't call me that," Minseok mutters, not quite awake enough to deal with Baekhyun's innuendos just yet, wistfully eyeing the coffee machine through the wall._ _

__"Sorry," Baekhyun chirps, crossing his legs beneath him and cocking his head to the side in a way that's deliberate. Baekhyun has the puppy act down, and Minseok's beginning to suspect it all really is just that; an act. "Next time shall I call you master?"_ _

__"I-" Minseok sputters, flushing lightly before glaring seriously. "Definitely do not call me that."_ _

__"And here I thought you'd be difficult to rile up," Baekhyun says with a laugh. It's a soft laugh, different from the rambunctious one Minseok had heard at the agency, is used to hearing through the closed studio door. "Jongdae said you were calm. _too_ calm."_ _

__"That's because I don't like cats," Minseok snaps, words biting but without any real force, crawling out of his bed, suddenly self conscious of his half-clothed state. He can feel Baekhyun's eyes on him as he pulls a t-shirt on, and finds that like last night, he secretly doesn't really mind the audience._ _

__They "bond" the entire day, or rather Baekhyun follows Minseok around, nosy and chattering, effectively ruining any plans Minseok has of actually _resting_ on his day off. Baekhyun is needy, attention grabbing, voice too loud and eyes too bight, but Minseok can't sum up enough energy or want to actually tell him off._ _

__Truth is, he still sees all the things he'd seen at the agency that had made him choose Baekhyun. The singsong of his voice, the intelligence in his words, hiding behind coy smiles and thumping tails, the cute quirk of his lips as he makes yet another inappropriate joke._ _

__He nuzzles into Minseok's side when Minseok tries to watch a movie, fingers curling into his shirt, distracting and soft. Minseok still doesn't tell him off, just awkwardly strokes his ears, eyes widening in slight alarm when Baekhyun lets out a pleased yip!._ _

__And this continues, Baekhyun spending less time with Jongdae and more time with Minseok, taking up every waking hour of his time not at work. He crawls into bed next to Minseok nearly every night now, swearing his intentions are innocent, that he's just a social person and Minseok is _so warm_._ _

__It's getting to Minseok, wearing him down day by day, and it would be lying to say he doesn't enjoy the gentle way in which Baekhyun snuggles into his side, or the feel of his tail caressing his thigh._ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__Minseok decides quite quickly that he likes Baekhyun._ _

__He’s not one to jump around his emotions, not one to ignore feelings, but he does hesitate. For what reason, Minseok’s not exactly sure; Baekhyun is clearly into him, has been clearly into him since the moment they met, but Minseok finds himself waiting._ _

__They're not quite alike, opposites in a lot of ways, and its been a long time since Minseok has dated; he's never dated a hybrid before. He's nervous._ _

__He decides to test it out, takes Baekhyun out on inconspicuous dates, the mall, lunches with Jongdae and Lu Han Things that any friends would do just hanging out._ _

__The only one that feels like a real date; at least to Minseok is when he spends the entire day with Baekhyun, doesn't scold him, just hangs out with him. He pays, and that's normal because Baekhyun doesn't have money of his own yet._ _

__He will soon; Minseok has managed to secure him an under the table job with one of Lu Han's friends as a vocal coach alongside Jongdae. Baekhyun has been ecstatic, thanking Lu Han profusely, lacking the knowledge of who really got him the job._ _

__Baekhyun is all noise, all teasing, all inappropriate antics, rubbing his ears on Minseok's stomach as they sit, purposely moving lower before Minseok has to stop him, scold him, "we're in public, Baekhyun"._ _

__"Thank you," Baekhyun says after Minseok buys him ice cream; he's heard somewhere that regular dates usually involve ice cream, and Baekhyun seems like someone into cliche's._ _

__"For what?" Minseok asks in confusion, chocolate milkshake in hand. "I haven't done anything out of the ordinary."_ _

__"For the date hyung," Baekhyun says cheerfully, adding on an honorific he so often forgets, only adds when he wants extra favour._ _

__"It's not a date," Minseok insists, resisting the urge to lean forward and clean the ice cream dripping from Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue._ _

__"I dunno hyung," Baekhyun says, catching Minseok's eyes, tongue dragging across his bottom lip to clean the vanilla from his skin. "It feels like a date. You even bought me ice cream, and you paid for _everything_."_ _

__"You have no money," Minseok points out calmly, not acknowledging the way Baekhyun is now hanging off his arm. "I'm nice."_ _

__"Really now," Baekhyun answers with a snort, peering at Minseok with mock curiosity._ _

__" _Really_ now," Minseok drawls, though he's grinning. "I'm nice, but you're being a very bad puppy."_ _

__The reaction is immediate._ _

__Baekhyun freezes, mouth falling open and eyes widening. He steps away from Minseok, and lowers his head. Minseok glances back in confusion to where Baekhyun has stopped, body still but hands shaking. His bottom lip is trembling, ears pulled back and tail sneaking its way between his legs._ _

__It's submissive, something dogs do when they're afraid, Minseok has come to learn over his life, and Minseok feels guilty when his mouth goes dry. Concern wins, and Minseok softens at the height, stepping back closer to Baekhyun._ _

__"Are you okay?" MInseok asks tentatively, and his eyes widen when Baekhyun tries to kneel. Baekhyun whimpers when Minseok's fingers curl around his wrist to stop him._ _

__"Hey don't do that. I was just kidding," Minseok says, voice a mixture of confusion and worry. Baekhyun's never acted like this before, is usually full of snark when Minseok's scolded him, and that was when Minseok was actually annoyed. "I'm sorry."_ _

__Minseok glances around. thankful the sidewalk is deserted, tugging Baekhyun gently by his wrist, heart hammering quietly in his chest; both with worry for Baekhyun, and fear for himself. Baekhyun doesn't pull away, but he's quiet as they walk, not speaking another word the entire way to their apartment._ _

__"I can be good," Baekhyun says, whipping around to face Minseok the second they enter their apartment. He's less subdued now, more eager, ears lively and tail no longer tucked away in submission. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll be a good puppy."_ _

__"You don't need-" Minseok starts, voice panicked, but stops when he notices the hint of a smirk on Baekhyun's lips, eyes narrowing._ _

__"I'm a _very_ good puppy with sufficient reward," Baekhyun says in a hopeful voice, tail wagging. His ears go back again, and Minseok notices that this time it's purposeful, coy. _ _

__And he finally gets it._ _

__"Oh," Minseok says quietly, more to himself than Baekhyun, who doesn't hear him. He grins then, eyes Baekhyun from across the hallway, notices the change in his demeanor, the same enthusiastic hopefulness of the agency back when Minseok had arrived._ _

__"And what would that reward be?" Minseok asks sweetly, stepping towards Baekhyun. He runs a hand through Baekhyun's hair; stops to stroke the silky fur of his ear. It's an innocent gesture, something Minseok has done before in affection, but he doesn't miss the desperate way in which Baekhyun leans into his touch._ _

__"I think I know _something._ " Baekhyun says, takes a risk and slides his his hand up Minseok's shirt, smirking when Minseok shivers at his cold touch. Minseok smacks his hand away, glowering at him and squeezing Baekhyun's fingers gently. _ _

__"Our first rule," Minseok says slowly, still glaring, dropping Baekhyun;s and looming over him, despite their similar heights. "Should be no touching."_ _

__"None at all?" Baekhyun asks, and he looks disappointed, rejected almost. "But I want-"_ _

__"You said you would be a good puppy," Minseok reminds him. "Though I think there's something you want to tell me?"_ _

__"I well-" Baekhyun shuffles his feet, looking very much childish in this moment, tail swaying like a cat's does. "I really like you, hyung. I have since you walked in the agency, and I want to be the best puppy you've ever had."_ _

__Minseok has known this since that moment too, but he's been waiting for Baekhyun to admit it, to tell him outright rather than with his outrageous flirting, with his sexual innuendo. There's been some doubt also, the concern that Baekhyun has wanted nothing more than to just sleep with Minseok, and now that he's had the confession, Minseok smiles gently, feeling sure about the decision he's about to make._ _

__He leans in close, breath fanning across Baekhyuns neck as he speaks low in his ear. Baekhyun stills, waiting, hands balled into fists at his sides._ _

__"You said you would be a good puppy for your reward," Minseok says quietly, and he pulls back, grin feral almost. "Can you be the _best_ puppy for me?"_ _

__"Yes," Baekhyun squeaks, backing away from Minseok, hands gripping his sweater tightly. He's frazzled, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. It's cute, and Minseok feels a surge of fondness, pulling the other into a rare hug. (At least, rare for when they're awake, and Baekhyun isn't crawling into his bed to ignore the idea of personal space.)_ _

__"It was a date by the way," Minseok comments with a laugh as he turns away from Baekhyun, prepared to turn in for the night. "So you win."_ _

__"Of course I win," Baekhyun laughs, triumphant and smug. He makes no move to follow Minseok, just calls down the hall. "I always win."_ _

__Baekhyun exceeds Minseok's expectations, does everything exactly as he said he would, flashing Minseok toothy, brilliant grins each time he does something out of character. He does the dishes when he eats, no longer leaving half finished plates on the floor. He sits -- and stands -- at least two feet away from Minseok at all times, and Minseok no longer gets nightly visits from Baekhyun._ _

__Minseok kind of misses the last part, feels a bit empty in his personal space, sleeping off without the suffocating heat of Baekhyun's body, or the tail that likes to wander across his legs._ _

__Minseok is patient though, waiting to see just how far he can push Baekhyun before he snaps, before he _begs_. And even then, Minseok isn't sure where things will go, what Baekhyun wants. _ _

__He can hope, but that shyness is there, the hesitance to reciprocate Baekhyun's feelings; to leave himself vulnerable to someone who runs on a completely different wavelength than him, rambunctious and energetic and talented._ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__Jongdae notices while him and Lu Han are over, wiggles his eyebrows at Minseok suggestively over dinner, Lu Han oblivious as he snarls at some game on his phone._ _

__Baekhyun is still in the studio, having asked Minseok in the politest of voices, if he could finish practicing, eyes purposely glassy when Minseok had ruffled his hair, praised him for being _so good_. _ _

__"I see you're training him well," Jongdae comments slyly as he pours too much salt on his pasta; an insult to Minseok's precious cooking._ _

__"He learns quickly," Minseok says evenly, nose wrinkling with distaste as Jongdae gleefully adds pepper. "How does Lu Han kiss you. Your breath must be awful."_ _

__This gets Lu Han's attention, head snapping up from his phone to stare at Minseok in confusion, glancing at Jongdae with some gross kind of fondness Minseok hopes never crosses his own features._ _

__"Who am I kissing?" Lu Han asks just as Baekhyun finally enters the room, snickering as he sits down next to Minseok._ _

__"Jongdae, who else would you be kissing?" Baekhyun says with a laugh, though he has no clue what they're even talking about. "No one else wants to kiss you."_ _

__"Minseok kissed me once," Lu Han says with a grin. "So clearly people do."_ _

__"What?" Baekhyun says in shock, spoonful of pasta halfway to his mouth, which hangs open unattractively._ _

__"Close your mouth," Minseok mutters, before he's turning to glare at Lu Han. "That was your fault. I was twelve and you told me that kissing you would grant my wishes."_ _

__"Your wishes were granted," Lu Han smirks, eating as if he hasn't made two hybrids instantly jealous. "You got to kiss me."_ _

__"I get to kiss you," Jongdae says with a pout, and Lu Han just laughs, poking his plate with one finger._ _

__"You better brush your teeth after eating that," He points out. "Your breath is going to be disgusting."_ _

__\--- * ----_ _

__"Hey Minseok."_ _

__The voice is quiet, but playful, rousing Minseok from the nap he's accidentally taking on the couch, movie forgotten in the background._ _

__"What?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and glancing beside him to find Baekhyun, sitting on his hands and knees, exactly the right amount of feet from Minseok. He looks like he's desperate to inch closer, and its both cute and exhilarating, Minseok's patience wearing thin._ _

__"If I said I could make your wishes come true, would you kiss me?" There's something innocent in Baekhyun's voice, in the tilt of his head, the glint in his eyes, illuminated by the corner lamp._ _

__"I'm not twelve anymore," Minseok mumbles, flopping to his other side to look at Baekhyun, staying twisted in a sleeping position, eyes drooping shut. "I don't kiss people to get my wishes granted."_ _

__"And what if you kissing people could grant their wishes?" Baekhyun prods, and a rule is broken, just a fraction as he inches forward, impatience on his tongue._ _

__Minseok eyes him, but he's tired -- too tired -- to play Baekhyun's games right now, just wants to sleep. A glance at the clock tells him that it's indeed late, and Minseok sits up, frowning._ _

__"I'm too tired to grant wishes," He mutters, rising to his feet, plodding around to turn things off, shrouding the room in darkness._ _

__"How much longer?" Baekhyun asks, one final question, and Minseok can't see where he is in the dark, but can feel him closer than he should be, can hear his tail thump against the table beside the couch. "I've been so good, can I sleep in your room tonight?"_ _

__Minseok pauses, considers it, before reaching out blindly and finding Baekhyun's arm, tugging him silently down the hallway. He's too tired to argue, too tired to enforce their skewed rules, and so he indulges in the reward side of things._ _

__Once inside his room, he turns to Baekhyun, hiding a yawn as he sits on the edge of his bed, unused to Baekhyun's presence in this particular spot anymore._ _

__"Only sleeping," He says with narrowed eyes. "Keep things appropriate. Consider this a reward."_ _

__Its good enough for Baekhyun, who's eyes light up immediately, grinning widely as he flops onto the bed, messing up the perfectly made blankets in favour of staring up at Minseok, arms tucked into his chest like an actual puppy._ _

__It's annoying almost, how much of an affect this has on Minseok, how he has to look away to strip, giving himself his own rules of _only sleeping._ It's not the time for that yet, not the time, though Minseok figures his patience will disappear soon._ _

__This is nice though, Baekhyun hesitating before jumping into Minseok's arms gleefully, hair tickling Minseoks chin as he attempts to make him smaller, curling up near fetal position with his tail winding its way up Minseok's thigh._ _

__"You're suffocating me," Minseok complains, whining in his tired state as he tries to pull away from Baekhyun just a bit, just enough to _breathe_. But Baekhyun is stubborn, only snuggles closer._ _

__"I suffocate you because I like you," Baekhyun says into Minseok's chest, and it's adorable, so cute that Minseok can't even counter with something dismissive, just grunts, relaxes, tries to fight off the happy smile that creeps its way onto his face._ _

__He's missed his late night puppy cuddles._ _

__\--- * ---_ _

__The rope breaks two days later._ _

__Minseok is curious, standing outside the door to Baekhyun's studio. He hasn't been in here really, not since Baekhyun moved in and he turned the keys over or so to speak. He's prepared for it to be a disaster, considering Baekhyun's cleaning habits._ _

__Instead its spotless, instruments set up perfectly, labelled books in stalks; pushed together on the shelf that adorns the wall. It's clearly been used, and a lot, fuller, livelier, happier than the last time Minseok had actually sat down in the comfy armchair, had actually looked around._ _

__The studio's history stems back to when Minseok had first bought the apartment. Lu Han had been his roommate back then, and they'd fought over an office versus a studio. Lu Han had won, of course._ _

__And Minseok had used the studio back then; had started a tiny band with Lu Han and his friend Yixing. It had been strictly for fun, a lot of messing around, shitty recordings and terrible acoustic songs about lost love._ _

__They'd stopped using it as much when Yixing had started his record company -- the one that employs Baekhyun and Jongdae -- and Lu Han had been hired as a career counselor specifically for company heirs with no idea how to be company heirs._ _

__Minseok had still gone in, from time to time to sing lonely into a microphone, but soon it had collected dust, and Jongdae had claimed it, absolutely ecstatic when he'd first come over, much in the same way Baekhyun has claimed it now._ _

__Minseok debates singing a bit, debates picking up the bass in the corner and seeing what he remembers, but the nostalgia is almost painful. Besides, Minseok has never considered himself the best singer, despite Lu Han's insistent protests, despite every "but you sounded great in the shower Minseok-ah" he's received._ _

__Instead, he pulls out one of Baekhyun and Jongdae's recordings. He's heard Jongdae sing plenty of times, and he's heard Baekhyun sing plenty more times (especially when he doesn't _want_ Baekhyun to sing) so it's nothing new really._ _

__It is embarrassing however, when Baekhyun catches him._ _

__"Hyung, what are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, standing in the doorway of the studio looking confused and a little shy. "Don't listen to that, it's not finished."_ _

__"You could use an audience," Minseok says with a gentle laugh, but he puts the disc back before he even gets a chance to listen, staring at Baekhyun intently._ _

__He looks cute today -- too cute -- oversized sweater falling off one shoulder and tube socks half length up his calves. He looks soft, welcoming, walking into the room and sitting across from Minseok, looking at him quizzically when Minseok continues to stare, says nothing._ _

__"Hyung, are you okay?" Baekhyun asks, and he leans forward briefly before snapping back into place, rules back after his reward the other night. "You're kind of lost looking."_ _

__"Pizza," Minseok hums thoughtfully, tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun and heading for the door, not before glancing over his shoulder, waving Baekhyun to follow._ _

__Minseok doesn't say another word until they're seated in the living room in silence, pizza eaten and Baekhyun still confused, perching on the edge of the couch nervously, for once completely quiet._ _

__"Hyung?" He tries, and when Minseok glances over he's struck again by how _cute_ he is, sweater still falling off his shoulders and hair in his eyes, socked legs tucked neatly underneath him, tail still._ _

__"I think it's time for your reward," Minseok says, smiling gently at Baekhyun, and he's prepared for it, has been for a while, but he's still startled when his lap is suddenly full of hybrid, Baekhyun's face inches from his own, tongue flicking out to lips that Minseok can't help but watch._ _

__"Slow down," Minseok grumbles as Baekhyun attempts to sneak his hands up Minseok's shirt. "We need to talk first."_ _

__"But this is what you meant right?" Baekhyun asks, hands pausing under Minseok's shirt but not withdrawing, fingers resting against toned abs. "I'm allowed to touch?"_ _

__"After I make it clear that this isn't just about sex," Minseok mutters, but he's winding a hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck, digging his fingers in. "And after I make it clear that I'm in charge."_ _

__"Oh yes of course," Baekhyun smirks, and his hands shift, nails scraping softly across Minseok's skin as he sits up straighter, ears flopping in his haste. "I told you. I'm a very good puppy, and you like good puppy."_ _

__I like _a_ good puppy," Minseok says, voice level but a sigh is escaping his lips, impatience taking over. "We shouldn't - the couch-"_ _

__"Plenty of room for me to sit on a dick," Baekhyun says with a wild grin, and he's leaning forward again, ready to capture Minseok's lips. "It's okay. I know you like me."_ _

__"I could be lying," Minseok says, delaying things even more, just to see the impatient wag of Baekhyun's tail and the growl that starts low in his throat. It would be threatening, except it ends in a kind of pathetic yip, cute and disarmed._ _

__"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Baekhyun says and now he forgets to listen, slides his hands back up Minseok's shirt and kisses him, hard._ _

__It's sudden._ _

__Even with the build-up, the tension, the promises throughout the week, the feel of Baekhyun's lips against Minseok's is unexpectedly warm. Baekhyun's mouth is insistent, lips plush, welcoming, and he whines against Minseok as if he's been waiting for months._ _

__And he has really. He's probably been impatient since that first rake of eyes up Minseok's body, that first little bit of enthusiasm in his voice, his step, his need for Minseok to adopt him and only him._ _

__Baekhyun wastes no time, pressing as close to Minseok as he possibly can, breaks away from the kiss to nuzzle at Minseok's neck like an actual puppy, coy act still there, need evident in his gaze as he looks up at Minseok, stills._ _

__"Tell me what to do," Baekhyun pants, straddling Minseok's hips and placing delicate hands on his chest. "You're my owner, tell me how to be good."_ _

__Minseok hesitates, unsure of his dominant position now that its sex, now that there's more _feelings_ involved, something heavier than just commanding Baekhyun to wash a dish, but Baekhyun's breathy voice, the pout on his lips as he gives himself up to Minseok sends a rush of heat downwards. _ _

__Minseok's eyes and he wraps an arm around Baekhyun's waist, tugs him forward to kiss him again. Baekhyun yelps in surprise, but his arms wind around Minseok's neck, desperately chasing Minseok's teasing kisses._ _

__"Tell me what you want," Minseok hums, trailing a finger across Baekhyun's bottom lip, hissing when Baekhyun nips at it, takes it into his mouth and sucks on it lightly. "Tell me what you want, and I'll tell you what to do."_ _

__Minseok flicks his tongue out, lets it run across Baekhyun's for only a moment before drawing it back, watching Baekhyun's tongue curl around nothing._ _

__"Tease," Baekhyun snarls, but he doesn't move, just parts his lips and lets his ears swivel backwards, fingers burying themselves in Minseok's hair. "Fuck me?"_ _

__And it's a shameless request, but Baekhyun is always shameless, even as he continues to speak, as he patiently waits down the couch and calls out what he wants as Minseok disappears to find the lube, a condom._ _

__Baekhyun's grin is smug, self-satisfied, and Minseok wants to wipe it off his face, wants to see it become an open mouthed beg._ _

__He pushes Baekhyun onto his back, crawls over top of him, fingers carding through soft hair, pausing to tug gently at an ear; Not hard, just enough for Baekhyun's had to fall back, neck exposed._ _

__"Are you gonna claim me?" Baekhyun asks breathlessly, legs spreading automatically as Minseok settles between them. "Turn this little puppy into a wolf?"_ _

__"You're a corgi," Minseok snorts, condescending, though the thought is appealing, and Baekhyun's is soft to the touch, milky and unmarked._ _

__"I thought you liked corgis," Baekhyun pouts, tilting his head up to meet Minseok eyes as Minseok moves closer, thumb rubbing circles in the exposed skin of Baekhyun's collarbone._ _

__He's still wearing the oversized sweater, and the socks too, material rubbing against Minseok's skin as Baekhyun slides his feet up the back of Minseok's thighs, stops at the legs of his shorts._ _

__"I do," Minseok says, and his lips are on Baekhyun's neck, sucking a mark below his ear, possessive enough for him to know Baekhyun will brag tomorrow, will never let him live it down._ _

__"Now that we've established this," Baekhyun gasps, struggling with his words as Minseok kisses, nips his way down, hands skittering up and under Baekhyun's sweater to tease, the lightest of touches. His thumb brushes across a nipple just as he bites down gently on Baekhyun's exposed shoulder, and Minseok smirks when Baekhyun arches up into him, moaning softly._ _

__"How do you want me?" Baekhyun asks, pulling Minseok down by his T-shirt to nose his way across Minseok's jaw._ _

__"You did say something about sitting on my dick earlier," Minseok comments, fingers digging into the waistband of Baekhyun's shorts, teasing as he drags them across from hip to hip, never quite dipping below._ _

__"I did, didn't I?" Baekhyun grins, and he looks dazed for a second, looking up at Minseok as if he can't believe they're actually doing this. "I should do that, shouldn't I?"_ _

__"Only if you stop talking," Minseok grumbles, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how intense, how heavy Baekhyun's gaze on him is, eyes never leaving his face, his body, him as Minseok sits up, hands underneath Baekhyun's knees._ _

__Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut, even keeps his hands to himself, folding them across his stomach, small whimpers the only thing indicating his impatience, his want, as Minseok continues to tease, places a tiny kiss to the skin of Baekhyun's silk._ _

__He finally tugs Baekhyun's shorts down, brings his underwear with them; Baekhyun is completely hard as he springs free, cock heavy as it curls towards his stomach, and he's panting, twitching as Minseok strokes him once, hard._ _

__Minseok doesn't touch him again, just gets straight to work, lube on his fingers, looking at Baekhyun carefully._ _

__"No touching yourself," He commands, missing Baekhyun's feverish nod as he inches one finger past Baekhyun's waiting rim, deliberately slow, teasing, taking his time. Baekhyun miraculously says nothing, and doesn't move, just pants, holding himself in place with his hands balled into fist, curled into his sweater._ _

__Minseok is impressed, and kind of flattered that Baekhyun wants to listen to him, has a degree of feeling and want for Minseok it seems, higher than he thought before. It spurs him on, has his fingers moving faster, deeper, and watching Baekhyun struggle against his mental restraints as if they were physical is entrancing._ _

__He's sweating, ears flat on his head in concentration, bangs matted against his forehead and eyes shut, thighs trembling with their effort to stay still, pliant. Baekhyun's patience only goes so far, a kind of strange growl coming from him when Minseok doesn't stop, just fills him with his fingers, prodding insistently against his prostate._ _

__"Minseok," He moans, eyes glassy. "Please."_ _

__"Please what?" Minseok pauses, fingers stilling inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun clenches around the digits, glares at Minseok. "You need to tell me what you want before I can continue you know."_ _

__"Asshole," Baekhyun mutters, breathing harshly, pupils blown and chest heaving. “Just fuck me. Please.”_ _

__“As you wish,” Minseok whispers, removing his fingers. Baekhyun whines, tries to push back against them, get them back inside but Minseok makes a soft noise, drags them gently up the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, leans over and kisses the tip, laughs when Baekhyun’s hips buck up._ _

__Baekhyun says nothing as Minseok prepares himself, rolls a condom on, crawls over top him._ _

__"Hi," Minseok says conversationally, just a tiny bit nervous to have sex with a hybrid, and on top of that, to have sex with _Baekhyun_. "Tell me what you want."_ _

__"To ride you," Baekhyun says quickly, shrugging before pushing Minseok, palms flat on his chest. Minseok doesn't move, just smirks, pecking Baekhyun on the lips softly, hips twitching when his cock rubs briefly against Baekhyun's thigh._ _

__"Have you been a good puppy?" Minseok asks, leaning back against the soft cushions. Baekhyun climbs into his lap immediately, grinds down with a fluidity Minseok doesn't expect. His hips jerk, low startled moan spilling from his hips._ _

__"I'm always a good puppy," Baekhyun insists, grinding desperately against Minseok, lips attaching to his neck._ _

__Minseok lets him play, gripping the back of his neck tightly to pull him forward for a bruising kiss, teeth sinking into Baekhyun's bottom lip before his tongue slips in, soothes the wound._ _

__Baekhyun moans raggedly, muffled by Minseok's suffocating kisses, rolling his hips and dragging his nails down Minseok's chest, making sure to catch a nipple on the way down, smirking at the way Minseok hisses._ _

__An impatient whine escapes Baekhyun when Minseok suddenly thrusts up, cocks sliding together, Baekhyun reaching a hand down between them only to retract it quickly, remembering the rules._ _

__"I've been good," Baekhyun moans against Minseok's mouth, and this moans all for show, loud and keening as he grinds down hard, tongue snaking its way back into Minseok's open mouth to tangle around his own. He's letting out these distracting little gasps, as if Minseok tastes better than any food. Baekhyun pulls back and nuzzles Minseok's nose, yips like a puppy, thumping his tail against Minseok's hip once._ _

__"Good puppy," Minseok murmurs, voice calm in between searing kisses, not wanting to stop, admiring his work; Baekhyun's lips are swollen, pink, bitten. It's beautiful, _he's_ beautiful, and Minseok can't look away, can't help but to brush a finger across the wounds from his teeth, gentle and caressing._ _

__"Please," Baekhyun says, and it's more of a whimper than a whine, one that goes straight to Minseok's cock, curls around other places in his body too. "next-next time you should make me beg, tie me up, but - just - right now - I want - I need-"_ _

__Minseok feels a strange surge of affection, warm and out of place, smile appearing, bleeding across his features slowly, bruising fingers gentle as they calmly pull Baekhyun closer by his hips, pausing with his cock barely touching Baekhyun's rim. Minseok looks at Baekhyun with anticipation, grins and waits._ _

__"Are you gonna...?" Minseok trails off, breathing heavily when Baekhyun gets the message, lowering himself onto Minseok's cock. It's slow, the first bit of friction cutting off any further words Minseok wants to say. Instead he just watches Baekhyun, watches his eyes flutter close, feels his fingers curl around Minseok's shoulders, around his neck, nails digging in._ _

__Baekhyun stills, fully seated on Minseok's cock, panting slightly, but okay, almost sleepy grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he wraps his arms around Minseok's neck, kisses him languid, tongue teasing but gentle as it presses to the roof of Minseok's mouth._ _

__He pulls away after a short while, gasps as he places his hands back on Minseok's shoulders, presses close but doesn't kiss him again, just moves his hips in small circles, fully adjusts. It makes them both moan, Minseok the impatient one now as he digs his thumbs into Baekhyun's hips, forces himself to not thrust up, stares intently into Baekhyun's lively eyes._ _

__"I want to move," Baekhyun says, and Minseok can feel his breath, hot as it fans across his face in short puffs, body heat nearly excruciating. His bangs are messy, and Minseok is sure his must mirror Baekhyun's, can feel the sweat matting the strands against his forehead. "I've told you what I want now tell me what to do."_ _

__"Move then," Minseok says, and Baekhyun does, raises himself up slowly before slamming back down. It's not gentle and Baekhyun doesn't go at a slow pace, bounces like he means it, bracing himself on Minseok's chest hair covering his face as he sets a fast rhythm, cock bouncing against his stomach._ _

__Minseok just watches, hands at his sides, just feels the tight heat around him, the sight of Baekhyun throwing his head back, sweater still on and pooling around his waist, falling off his shoulder, eyes glazed over._ _

__And Baekhyun is loud -- Minseok knew he would be -- moans delicious, welcoming. Minseok thrusts up finally, meets Baekhyun halfway, hears the loud keen that accompanies the tip of Minseok's cock brushing against his prostate, both of their nerves on fire._ _

__Baekhyun looks at him then, soft eyeliner smudged, mouth open and vulnerable as he hold onto Minseok, holds him as if his life depends on it. Minseok tugs him forward, a clash of teeth and tongue as he slides a hand between them, strong fingers wrapping around Baekhyun's cock._ _

__Baekhyun jerks forward, moans loudly, hands somehow ending up in Minseok's hair, tugging harshly as he bits down on Minseok's shoulder, hips seeming stuck between fucking backwards onto Minseok's cock and thrusting up into his hand._ _

__Minseok continues to thrust up at the same pace he twists his fingers, strokes quickly, thumb skidding across the crown. Baekhyun's thighs tremble, losing energy as he collapses into Minseok, wrecked and loud as his climax approaches, tongue desperately dragging across Minseok's teeth._ _

__Minseok wraps his fingers around the base of Baekhyun's cock, stills his hips. Baekhyun snarls, whines, gives Minseok his best _what the fuck_ look but Minseok just grins, a weak one because he too is impatient, he too is trembling._ _

__"You're such a good puppy," He pants, nearly moaning the words. "Tell me what you want now, c'mon."_ _

__"Let me come you asshole," Baekhyun yelps, hands wrapping around Minseok's to pull them off his cock, to jerk himself off._ _

__"Thank you for telling me," Is all Minseok says, ruffling Baekhyun's hair before thrusting up hard, and resuming his ministrations on Baekhyun's cock, moving his hands away before pulling, twisting, fluid strokes that have Baekhyun arching back in his lap, coming all over Minseok's hand, their stomachs with a broken cry._ _

__He collapses forward, boneless as Minseok continues to thrust up into him, release coming not long after, biting and sucking a mark into Baekhyun's soft skin as he does._ _

__There's nothing special afterwards, no whispered confessions or sappy words, just a wrecked puppy in a too-big sweater, carried in his caring owner's arms back to _their_ bedroom, where the nightly cuddles continue, Baekhyun unconsciously making him as small as he can, curling into a fast-asleep Minseok._ _

__He smiles conspiratorially, happily, winding his short, fluffy tail around as much of Minseok's thigh as he can, falling asleep with crinkled eyes and upturned lips._ _

__\---- * --- -_ _

__Minseok wakes up to Baekhyun humping his thigh._ _

__He blinks. confused, eyes widening when he finds Baekhyun not curled him anymore, but rutting against his leg, insistently, eyes glittering when he glances up to see Minseok awake._ _

__"Morning owner," Baekhyun says calmly, though he's breathing shallowly, hand sliding it's way up to find it's way around Minseok's cock, He's not hard, still limp, but that's not going to last much longer with the way Baekhyun is looking at him, eyes half lidded and lip between his teeth, hips rolling against Minseok's body. "I thought I'd give you your reward."_ _

__"My reward," Minseok half-moans, watching curiously, eyes darkening and voice dropping as as Baekhyun crawls up his body, kisses him deeply, enthusiastically, tail wagging behind him. "You really are the perfect puppy."_ _

__"Of course I am," Baekhyun says happily, and he flops across Minseok, strokes him casually, body weight stopping Minseok from thrusting up, from moving at all. "That's why I'm going to give you the best blowjob of your life and then you're going to buy me a collar."_ _

__"I can't-" Minseok manages, lungs crushed by Baekhyun torso and cock fully functional now, heavy and pulsing in Baekhyun's steady grip. "That goes against hybrid rights."_ _

__"But I want a collar," Baekhyun hums, and he turns to look at Minseok. hair tickling his chest, eyes hopeful, gleaming. "I don't need to wear it out, just at home. To be yours."_ _

__"You're something," Minseok mutters, but he reaches out to caress Baekhyun's ears anyway, hips struggling to move as Baekhyun keeps him pinned in place, quickens the pace of his fingers._ _

__"Oh I know," Baekhyun grins, rolling over and licking a deliberately slow strip up Minseok's cock, tongue tracing the veins, nose catching at the tip. "I'm the best puppy."_ _

__And Minseok isn't really a fan of hybris, doesn't like the way they're caged, collared, treated like animals, but he likes this one. Especially the way Baekhyun sounds when he whines, wrists bound and eyes covered, hot coloured wax dripping down his chest as Minseok whispers, "Good puppy."_ _


End file.
